Hahli'Zahn nar Bakura
|gender= Female |height= 5' 4" |weight= 115lbs |class= |weapons= |equipment= , modified with a special mineral scanner. Quarian Envirosuit (Customized) |vehicles= |hair=Dark brown |eyes= Grey |skin= Grey-purple with black markings |cyber= |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Hahli'zahn nar Bakura vas Kothlis was a young pilgrim and later geologist native to the starship Bakura. She specialized in both geology and engineering while studying in the Migrant Fleet. History Early History Hahli'Zahn was born to the Zahn clan aboard the Migrant Fleet starship Bakura. She had a very conservative upbringing by quarian standards, and lived under the rather harsh conditions on the aging starship. The Bakura, being one of the older ships in the fleet, often suffered breakdowns and needed constant maintenance. She began studying geology early on, becoming fascinated with the natural minerals and crystals that formed on terrestrial worlds and moons. She quickly specialized and excelled in most of her studies. Eventually she accompanied miners for the Fleet on mineral surveys and other geologic activities. In order to help on her home ship, she also began studying engineering. Exploration Disaster When she turned fifteen, not long before her pilgrimage, Hahli was sent on a mission with several students, teachers, and a squad of Migrant Marines to the surface of a former quarian colony world in order to look for deposits of precious metals. The mission was scheduled to last three days, and would be rather routine. During the mission, the quarians stayed inside an abandoned underground research laboratory. Around midnight of the second night, an electromagnetic pulse of unknown origin knocked out the station's power source, plunging it into darkness. The students were ordered to enter a safe room immediately. The room was pitch black inside, and only the tiny lights on their standard-issue envirosuits were visible. After nearly an hour of dead silence, a patrol attacked. The machines' reason for the attack was unknown, but a battle quickly ensued. After several intense minutes of fighting, the gunshots stopped. The marines had been killed by the geth, and the shock troopers began searching for survivors. The machine's patrolled the walls of the safe room, knowing where the students were but not how to get in. The manual locks for the room were sealed, and could only be opened from the inside. Eventually, the troopers gave up searching and left. Once the teachers were sure that the geth were gone (nearly three hours later), they opened the room and entered the lab. The marines' bodies were littered across it. Blood was splattered on many surfaces in a horrific mess. The teachers quickly activated a distress signal, and the students were quickly picked up by an evacuation shuttle and a complement of marines. While not especially traumatized by the experience, the battle left Hahli with an intense fear of both the dark and the geth "species". Pilgrimage Hahli was sent on pilgrimage at the age of eighteen in 2177. She chose to be dropped off at , a colony where she believed she could find her fortune. She helped scout out mineral deposits and underground hydrocarbon reservoirs. However, the turians rarely used her help, and she was only able to make a decent amount of credits. She bought passage offworld and took a freighter to the human world of Elysium, where she was hired on by the Ayndroid Group (unknowing of its involvement with Cerberus) to help develop the Argus planet scanning technology. Her geologic experience proved invaluable to the project, but after her usefulness was expended, she was removed from the development team and only given a paltry amount of credits. Hahli helped out with engineering jobs on several ships, but in late 2178, she was hired for a mission by the Weyland Aerospace Corporation as the lead engineer. After a series of unknown circumstances, Hahli dropped off the face of the galaxy for nearly three months. She then rejoined the Migrant Fleet with a boon of strange, alien technology. She never revealed exactly how she had come across it. Hahli was accepted aboard the Kothlis, and became an explorer and geologist for the vessel. The Reaper War Hahli spent the next several years of her life leading mining expeditions for the Migrant Fleet and helping research strange minerals and compounds on many terrestrial worlds. When the Reapers invaded, the quarians initiated their war to retake their homeworld. Due to her crippling fear of the geth, she was forced to stay aboard her ship and perform weapons' research and other menial, civilian activities. She was transferred to the civilian ship Neria. Late in the battle, the Neria suffered massive damage. Hahli and the rest of the ship's crew were forced to evacuate in escape pods, and successfully reached the surface. Due to a lack of proper shelter, the survivors had to avoid geth forces by taking shelter in the caves of 's mountains. After initiated a peace between the quarians and the geth, Hahli and the other survivors of the Neria were rescued by a quarian shuttle. She then began to actively avoid geth platforms. While not afraid of the programs themselves, she never could get over the sight of their mobile forms. As soon as she got the chance, she joined the to help find mineral resources for the massive superweapon. Personality and Traits Hahli'Zahn was not known for being especially outgoing socially, and often preferred her solitude when she could find it. She would often rather spend her time studying on the latest advancements in the geologic fields than wasting time in the common rooms or waving her omni-tool at an engine. She was not above being social, however, and would work with others well. Due to her encounter with the geth in a dark cave during her studies, she has an immense fear of both. She can barely handle the dark, and the sight geth mobile platforms can induce anything from physical illness to panic attacks in her. This forced her to reside in civilian ships during the war to retake the quarian homeworld of Rannoch. She is, for the most part, however, a typical quarian. She works well in groups, and--while she would never admit it--is still a skilled engineer. Hahli is also a devout practitioner of traditional quarian ancestor worship Trivia *Her name may as well be one massive reference: **Her first name, Hahli, is a reference to a Ga-Matoran in the BIONICLE mythos. **Her clan name, Zahn, is a reference to Star Wars expanded universe writer Timothy Zahn. **The ship she was born on is named after Bakura, a planet in the Star Wars mythos. **Her post-pilgrimage ship of residency was named after Kothlis, another planet from Star Wars. *Her favorite mineral is Cordierite, which she colored her post-pilgrimage envirosuit after. *Her image was drawn by user Echo 1.